Tomatoes
If looking for the entry for The Tomatoes, a group of baddies from the first two Papa Louie platformer games, please visit this page. Tomatoes are ingredients found in various Papa Louie restaurant-time management games. In Papa's Burgeria & HD & To Go!, Sliced Tomatoes are one the topping in the game. In Papa's Taco Mia! & HD, Diced Tomatoes are one of five toppings available at the start of the game. The badge "Tomato Time" is earned when 10 orders are served with tomatoes (Taco Mia!) In Papa's Hot Doggeria, Tomato Wedges are one of fourteen toppings. It is unlocked with Greg when the player reaches Rank 3. The badge "You Say Tomato" is earned when 30 orders are served with tomato wedges. In Papa's Pastaria, sliced tomatoes are one of eleven regular toppings. It is unlocked with Olivia when the player reaches Rank 15. The badge "Tomato Topper" is earned when 30 orders are served with tomatoes. In Pizzeria To Go!, sliced tomatoes are one of twenty-six toppings. It is unlocked with Greg when the player reaches Rank 6. In Papa's Cheeseria, Tomatoes is one of the ingredients unlocked at the start of the game. The badge "Tomato Topper" is unlocked when 30 orders were served with tomatoes. Sun Dried Tomatoes are a holiday-exclusive ingredient during Valentine's Day, unlocked with Greg when the player reaches Rank 51 In Taco Mia HD, Sundried Tomato Soft Taco is a holiday-exclusive taco shell during Valentine's Day. It's unlocked when player reaches Rank 41 with Scarlett. Customers who order this (Burgeria) *Chuck *Prudence *Akari *Alberto *Mandi *Greg *Clair *Doan *Peggy *Lisa *Matt *Cooper *Kayla *Sue *Hugo *Tohru *Papa Louie *Mindy *Edna *Cecilia *Bruna Romano *Roy *Vicky Customers who order this (Taco Mia!) *Greg *Wally *Rita *Lisa *Big Pauly *Peggy *Nick *Mindy *Gino Romano *Mitch/Maggie *Penny *Mandi *Clair *Cooper Customers who order this (Burgeria HD) *Marty / Rita *Mandi *Peggy *Alberto *Tohru *Zoe *Akari *Matt *Greg *Vicky *Lisa *Sue *Clair *Cecilia *Connor *Yippy *Kayla *Xandra (Closer) *Kahuna (Closer) *Robby (Closer) Customers who order this (Burgeria To Go!) *Marty/Rita *Mandi *Peggy *Alberto *Tohru *Zoe *Akari *Matt *Greg *Vicky *Sue *Clair *Connor *Lisa *Cecilia *Yippy *Kayla *Robby (Closer) *Kahuna (Closer) *Xandra (Closer) Customers who order this (Hot Doggeria) *Greg (Unlocked) *Scooter *Roy *Timm *Marty *Professor Fitz *Gino Romano *Big Pauly *Nick *Radlynn *Cecilia *Hugo *Mitch *Willow *Allan *Mindy *Bruna Romano *Olga *Alberto *Mary *Georgito *Carlo Romano *Akari *Franco *Hank *Gremmie *Xandra *Sue *Foodini *Papa Louie *Pinch Hitwell (Closer) Customers who order this (Pastaria) *Gremmie *Bertha *Olivia *Greg *Xandra *Foodini *Lisa *Sue *Cecilia *Hugo *Nevada *Hank *Papa Louie Customers who order this (Pizzeria To Go!) *Greg (Unlocked) *Rita *Hugo *Olivia *Julep *Radlynn *Clair *Doan *Hacky Zak *Scarlett *Scooter *Gremmie *Sue *Xandra *Foodini *Crystal (Closer) *Trishna (Closer) Customers who order this (Cheeseria) Tomatoes *Sasha *Roy *Ivy *Nevada *Brody *Julep *Mandi *Vicky *Perri *Akari *Utah *Doan *Ember *Maggie *Franco *Timm *Clair *Kahuna *Alberto *Marty *Allan *Carlo Romano *Cooper *Tohru *Mitch *Gremmie *Mary *Austin *Crystal *Xandra *Greg *Sue *Olivia *Rhonda (Closer) *Hank (Closer) *Chester (Closer) Sun Dried Tomatoes * Greg *Sue *Utah *Scooter *Rhonda (Closer) *Hank (Closer) *Chester (Closer) Customers who order this (Taco Mia HD) Tomatoes *Greg *Ember *Nick *Gino Romano *Carlo Romano *Deano *Big Pauly *Brody *Yippy *Pinch Hitwell *Ivy *Cooper *Clair *Perri *Willow *Professor Fitz *Olivia *Bertha *Mary *Scooter *Rita *Cherissa *Santa *Chester *Rhonda *Gremmie *Peggy *Duke Gotcha *Scarlett *Wally *Mandi *Mindy *Captain Cori *Rudy *Austin *Foodini *Hacky Zak *Nevada *Utah *Xandra (Closer) *Rico (Closer) Sundried Tomato Soft Shells *Scarlett (Unlocked) *Sue *Prudence *Allan (Closer) *Akari (Closer) Poster Fresh.png|Fresh Poster in Burgeria (You can see tomatoes in the poster) Category:Incomplete Sections Category:Ingredients Category:Holiday Ingredients Category:Papa's Burgeria Toppings Category:Papa's Taco Mia! Toppings Category:Papa's Burgeria HD Toppings Category:Papa's Hot Doggeria Toppings Category:Papa's Burgeria To Go! Toppings Category:Papa's Pastaria Toppings Category:Papa's Pizzeria To Go! Toppings Category:Papa's Cheeseria Toppings Category:Papa's Taco Mia HD Toppings Category:Papa's Taco Mia HD Shells Category:Valentine's Day